Field
Embodiments relate to the field of imaging biological tissue, and, in particular, to methods, systems, and devices for virtually staining biological tissue for enhanced visualization without actually staining and/or tagging the tissue.
Description
With the development of new technologies, various stains and tags can be attached to biological tissues to enhance contrast of tissue components and thereby improve visibility. Different stains and tags can be used to contrast tissues, cell populations, or organelles within individual cells and to visualize different tissue components depending on the need. However, once a biological tissue is stained with a particular stain or tag to visualize one tissue component, the same tissue generally cannot be stained again with another dye or tag to visualize another tissue component. As such, visualizing another tissue component by use of another dye or tag generally requires using a new tissue sample and increased costs.